


sketchbooks and baristas

by damieclayton



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, everyone is mostly background but here we are, i couldn't get artist jamie out of my head, i have no self respect, welcome to the first fic that i have written in YEARS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damieclayton/pseuds/damieclayton
Summary: The last place she dreamt of setting foot in was an on-campus coffee shop, but the snow started falling at a dizzying pace, and she wouldn’t be able to make it to her dorm at this rate. Plus, she had to turn in her art project that had almost been forgotten was due in the morning.Jamie eventually made her way to the counter. There was a blonde girl, hair in a high ponytail, facing away, hands-on-hips. Jamie shifted from one foot to another and quietly cleared her throat, just loud enough to startle the blonde. “Oh jeez, sorry I didn’t know anyone was here.”Painfully, painfully, American. Just a subtle twang to her sweet voice that sent Jamie reeling. That, and the fact that her eyes were so unbelievably blue. “S’fine. Just got here. No big deal, really.”
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 30
Kudos: 198





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in like five years, but I could not get the idea of an art major Jamie out of my head. Not really sure what this is or became, but it's being put out there anyways.

It wasn’t necessarily that Jamie had nowhere else to go, but Jamie had nowhere else to go. The last place she dreamt of setting foot in was an on-campus coffee shop, but the snow started falling at a dizzying pace, and she wouldn’t be able to make it to her dorm at this rate. Plus, she had to turn in her art project that had almost been forgotten was due in the morning.

She knew deep down it would be filled with pretentious students who would order some quirky and ridiculous drink and go to discuss the hidden connotations behind old works of literature. Sure, that was the vibe that she got when she stepped to open the door to the establishment, but maybe she was just being a bit dramatic.

The minute the door opened, she was met with welcoming warmth and the sound of music playing distantly above. The shop was relatively empty, except for the few patrons scattered throughout with headphones covering their ears or staring blankly at laptops.

She glanced around and quickly found a fairly isolated table towards the back. She shrugged her jacket off and onto an empty seat and lightly set her bag down on the table.

Jamie eventually made her way to the counter. There was a blonde girl, hair in a high ponytail, facing away, hands-on-hips. Jamie shifted from one foot to another and quietly cleared her throat, just loud enough to startle the blonde. “Oh jeez, sorry I didn’t know anyone was here.”

Painfully, _painfully_ , American. Just a subtle twang to her sweet voice that sent Jamie reeling. That, and the fact that her eyes were so unbelievably blue. “S’fine. Just got here. No big deal, really.”

“All right, then,” The girl, _Dani,_ according to her name tag, rested an elbow on the counter while she fiddled with the register. “What can I get for you?”

“Do you have tea? I’ve never been here before.”

“I didn’t think I recognized you! I’m Dani.” The blonde extended her free hand. Jamie smiled, took it, and shook it gently. “Jamie.”

“Well, Jamie. I’m not ever really on beverage duty, but I assume we still have some tea bags left somewhere here.” Dani takes a step back and surveys the counters.

“You don’t make drinks?” Jamie furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head.

“Nope.”

Jamie almost kicks herself when she mumbles _so you’re just a pretty face who takes orders_ , but Dani laughs and it’s such a glorious sound in her ears.

“Minus the pretty face part, you’re spot on. I was told to stay away from the drinks like, gosh, the first day on the job?” Dani bent down to search under the counter, presumably for teabags.

“Jesus. What the hell did you do.”

“I tried making coffee. It’s not supposed to be hard, you know. You just scoop some grounds into the machine, get some water, press the start button, and boom — coffee.”

“I’m assuming it was not all ‘boom coffee?’”

“No,” She stands back up, holding a tin triumphantly. “Henry, my boss, said that it tasted like I purposely did everything wrong in my power. Got your tea, though.”

“Coffee and tea are different, yeah? Why don’t you test those unused skills out on me.”

Dani smiles and it reaches her eyes. Jamie has never seen anyone look so timid but brave. “You’re sure? I mean, I don’t want to insult your British-ness and all.”

“You sayin’ that is insulting to my, what did you call it? _British-ness?_ Christ.” Jamie shakes her head and chuckles.

“If I make it then it’s on the house.”

“Deal. A free cuppa is almost always worth it..”

“I’ll just bring it back to your table if that’s okay?”

Jamie nods and saunters back to her chair. She squints her eyes and makes out Dani’s motions from across the room. She seems frazzled like she has just been bestowed the biggest task in the world. She grabs a mug and carefully pours water. Jamie smirks and shakes her head. Who would have thought an American would be making her tea. More like, who would have thought that she would _offer_ for an American to make tea for her.

Dani hangs her head low, takes a breath, and grabs a small tray. Her eyes scan the room and land on Jamie. She makes her way over slowly, carefully not to disturb the contents she holds.

“Okay, this is your last chance to do it yourself.” She looks for a place to set the tray and Jamie quickly moves her scattered items. “Sorry about that.”

“No worries,” She takes a tea bag and lets it soak in the water, getting a curt nod from Jamie. “So are you an art major or something?”

“What gives me away?”

“The uh, sketchbook. And other miscellaneous supplies. Unless you just really like drawing and aren’t an art major. I mean, for all I know, you could be studying to get a degree in botany or something. I keep rambling so I’m gonna stop now for both of our sakes.”

Jamie stifles a laugh and motions at Dani’s hand to take the teabag out. “Other miscellaneous supplies?”

Dani frowns and pours milk into the cup. Too much for Jamie’s liking, but she’s sure she can manage. Then there’s the ungodly amount of sugar added. That is the moment Jamie regrets her rare showing of kindness.

“Yeah, you know,” she motions quickly to the items on the table. “art supplies. With which you draw.”

“You can’t possibly be referring to the pencil that I have sat here, right? You know that’s not technically art supplies.”

“Well then what medium are you using?” Dani politely sets the mug in front of Jamie, raising her eyebrows and urging her to take a sip.

“What d’ya mean?” Jamie drinks carefully, very brashly swallows it down, and barely manages to keep a relatively neutral expression.

“Oh god is it that bad.”

“Hm?”

“The tea.”

“No, no. It’s fine. Perfectly splendid, even. I typically am a watercolour kind of gal, but short notice leaves me with sketching.”

“Oh.” Dani’s face falls and Jamie motions to the empty chair next to her. Dani glances back at the counter and sits down, smoothing her apron.

“So what’re you sketching then?” She rests her head against her hand and cocks an eyebrow.

“I thought it was funny that you made the botany comment,” Jamie grins and carefully opens the sketchbook. “because I typically have been doing plants or flowers. The whole likes of ‘em.”

Dani gawks at the page she is shown, asking a small may I? before Jamie pushes the book over and she’s flipping through the pages.

“These are incredible, Jamie.”

“Thanks,” Jamie clears her throat awkwardly and scratches the back of her neck. “Don’t think my professor is gonna think so when my assignment that’s due in the morning is supposed to be on the human form.”

“Do you not typically sketch people?”

“Not typically. It’s not that it’s difficult for me to do, quite easy actually. It’s just, y’know, hard to find someone worth staring at for that long. You might do, though.” Dani sputters a loud laugh and shoves Jamie’s arm.

“What! I’m serious.” Jamie throws her hands up in defence.

“C’mon, you just met me like not even fifteen minutes ago. What if I’m the worst person imaginable?”

“Worst imaginable person to make hot beverages, sure. You got some extra points in my book since you complimented my artwork.” Jamie vaguely registers Dani smiling out of the corner of her eye as she reaches across the table to grab her pencil. It’s strange, she thinks, about how easy this conversation has flowed. About how easy it is to let her shoulder relax.

Dani sighs as she sees someone approach the counter. She stands up swiftly and pushes the chair in. “You know,” she begins, smoothing her apron, an odd habit that Jamie makes a mental note of. “If you’re serious about drawing me, I’m pretty much going to be standing still at the counter. Seeing as I’m barred from the drinks and all.”

“Noted.”

“Regardless of your grade, you have to show me the final artwork if you sketch me. Otherwise, you will be hearing from my attorney.” Jamie stifles a laugh. Dani waves lowly and races back to the customer upfront, uttering a heartfelt apology about not being of prompt service.

Jamie, in her haze of ogling at Dani and putting pencil to paper, takes a quick sip of her tea. _Fuck_ , Jamie thinks before spitting it back into the cup. _Can’t make tea for shit, but sure as hell knows how to make me lose my cool and offer to draw someone I literally just met._

At this rate, being absolutely enamored by Dani’s mannerisms, their brief conversation, and just her general presence, Jamie wasn’t sure she would be able to do the blonde justice. This was going to be the longest night of her life.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s strange, the way this works.
> 
> Dani isn’t doing anything. She isn’t doing anything at all. She’s only staring at the sky through the back window and for Jamie, this is a piece of artwork in itself. No world-renowned artist, no mediums or forms, could do Dani Clayton justice. 
> 
> Jamie could sit here and watch her all night if she’s being honest. Watch her eyes gaze over the salt-like specks dotting the night, watch her as she—
> 
> “Are you staring for your project or just for yourself.” Dani’s eyes shift over to Jamie, but her head stays pointedly at the window. Jamie mentally notes that Dani’s eyes seem brighter in the dark, a soft sparkle glinting in the deep blue. Her ears, at least from what Jamie can gather, are tinted red at the top.
> 
> “Dunno.”

The night went by in an absolute blur.

One second Jamie was sitting sketching at a little café table, tossing crumpled sheets in a small bin that was graciously provided by Dani, because _we can’t have papers littering the floor, Jamie._

The next second, and she wasn’t entirely sure how she had managed to end up in this situation, Dani had her hand around Jamie’s wrist, dragging her through the lengthy campus promenade. For someone so short in stature, Dani sure as hell was making Jamie keep up at a ridiculous pace. 

“Where are we going because I’m pretty sure I’m getting frostbite.”

“Oh, hush. You have more layers on than me.” Dani teased, flashing a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it smile at the brunette. Jamie huffed and stopped walking. Dani’s face faltered and she tugged lightly on Jamie’s coat sleeve. “Do you not want to do this?”

“Look, Dani. Since you have yet to tell me what _this_ even is, I’m just going to assume that you’re taking me somewhere to kill me. And honestly, I’m not even complainin’. You would probably be doing me a service since I can’t finish this bloody assignment.”

“You want a play-by-play on where I’m taking you?” Jamie nodded gently and Dani took a breath. “We’re going to my car. It’s in the parking lot on the other side of the campus. Is that okay?” 

Another brief nod from Jamie and they were off. 

About five minutes later, Dani’s footsteps ceased abruptly. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“Fuck.”

“American, pretty, persuasive, terrible at hot beverages, and has a mouth on ‘er. You’re quite the surprise tonight.”

“I, uh — well, I um. Let’s just say I went the wrong way and we’re going to have to climb this fence to get to the parking lot.”

“We’re going to have to _what?_ Do you not know your way back to your car?”

“I must have taken a wrong turn. I just switched dorms recently and haven’t gotten used to going the new way back.”

“Jesus.”

“Dani is fine,” Jamie snorted and Dani pointed at the fence. “We’re going to have to climb so I hope you’re prepared.”

“Prepared fo— holy shit how are you scaling that so quickly?” Jamie shifted uneasily on her feet as Dani climbed and hit the ground on the other side with a loud _oof._

“Okay,” Dani hissed, “take that thing off and toss it over. It’ll be easier for you to climb.” There was an odd tone to her voice and she made a ‘gimme’ motion through the holes of the fence. Jamie sighed and shrugged her bag off her shoulders, tossing it over gently. Dani stumbled back in the snow, catching the bag and then her composure. “Dear God, what’s in this thing?”

“Oh, you know. Miscellaneous supplies.” Jamie outstretched her arms above her head and grabbed on to two of the diagonal openings. Her feet, she found, were taking a bit too long to adjust. The texture of the fence sent a jolt of disgust through her system. Beneath the snow, the fence was caked in dirt and rust. “For fucks sake.”

Dani stepped aside as Jamie gingerly climbed to the top of the fence, jumped, and landed. Dani slung the bag over her shoulder “I don’t think I’ve ever held anything this heavy before in my life.”

“I can carry it, Dani.”

“No way! I’m dragging you out into the cold night. The least I can do is carry your bag to my car.” They walked side by side for a few more moments before reaching Dani’s car in the lot. They both dove for the doors and threw themselves into the front seats. 

The car sputtered alive and Dani carefully backed out of her spot. “This thing is a piece of junk. Pretty sure I got ripped off when I got her.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It was my first big purchase on my own, and I’m pretty sure the salesman pitied me a bit. It was in a completely different section in the lot. I’m convinced that it was getting ready to be scrapped.”

“What, didn’t bring your ol’ man to help buy it?” Dani huffed a breath through her nose and shook her head, attention on the road. 

“No, he died when I was a kid.”

“Christ, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Jamie. We literally just met like five hours ago. You wouldn’t have known.” Jamie nodded even though she knew Dani wouldn’t see.

“If it makes you feel better, don’t have one of them myself. A dad, I mean. Or a mum for that matter.”

“ _Jamie.”_

Jamie froze and looked at the blonde. Never had she heard her name said like that. With empathy, with purpose. She caught her blue eyes briefly. “I’m going to change the topic now, if that’s alright. Think we should save childhood trauma for another night, Jamie.”

“Another night, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dani’s tone lilted and she motioned to Jamie’s bag before returning to the wheel. “You’ll have to show me your final sketch and all.”

Jamie’s shoulder slammed against the car door as Dani made a sharp turn. “Sorry, that one always comes up a bit too soon.”

She slowed the car into a stop and rubbed her hands together. Jamie squinted out the window and frowned, trying to make out her surroundings using the dim street lamps. “Where are we?”

“I was student teaching at a school down the road last semester and I found this spot one day when I was having a meltdown during my lunch break,” Dani stretched her right arm around the back of Jamie’s seat. “I’m usually the only one out here most of the time. I sit at that park bench over there. See?” She shifted closer to Jamie and pointed out of the passenger window.

“Please don’t tell me we’re going to sit at that park bench in the dead of winter.”

“No, god no. I wouldn’t do that to you. Or myself. Just wanted to find you somewhere quiet and a bit scenic to work.”

“Thank you, Poppins.” Dani’s eyebrows furrowed and she rested her head against the headrest on her seat.

“Poppins?”

“Yeah, you know, Mary Poppins. Seein’ as you work with kids and have proven to be pretty goddamn magical.” Jamie unbuckles her seat belt and stretches her arms out against the dashboard. 

“The backseat is pretty conformable if you want to move back there.” 

“Thought we were out here for my art project but it turns out you might have some ulterior motives.” Dani’s eyes widen and she covers her face with her hands. 

“Oh my god.”

“Just messin’ with you. We can save that activity for the night with the childhood trauma, yeah?” She peaks through her fingers to find Jamie grinning and tossing her back in the back. “Can I just climb or—”

“That’s fine.” 

Jamie slips her boots off in the front and ends up in the back in a flash, and Dani follows suit shortly after. They lean against the opposite doors, Dani cross-legged and legs bent up to her chest. She grabs her sketchbook and props it against her knees.

While moving around and trying to get comfortable enough to start to draw, she finds herself getting distracted by Dani.

It’s strange, the way this works.

Dani isn’t doing anything. She isn’t doing anything _at all._ She’s only staring at the sky through the back window and for Jamie, this is a piece of artwork in itself. No world-renowned artist, no mediums or forms, could do Dani Clayton justice. 

Jamie could sit here and watch her all night if she’s being honest. Watch her eyes gaze over the salt-like specks dotting the night, watch her as she—

“Are you staring for your project or just for yourself.” Dani’s eyes shift over to Jamie, but her head stays pointedly at the window. Jamie mentally notes that Dani’s eyes seem brighter in the dark, a soft sparkle glinting in the deep blue. Her ears, at least from what Jamie can gather, are tinted red at the top.

“Dunno.”

They stay like that for a few more moments, in a hazy comfortable silence, until Jamie coughs and brushes her hand over the blank page. Dani doesn’t flinch.

“This is weird for me,” Jamie begins, the sound of pencil etching away filling the car. Dani turns back to her and tilts her head, waiting. “I’ve never been this at ease with anyone. ‘Specially someone I just met. Not sure why I let you drag me to the middle of nowhere, but it’s nice. You’re nice.”

Dani laughs and folds her hands over her lap. “You’re pretty nice, too. Can I make a really weird comment right now?”

“Weird comments are always appreciated, Poppins.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t designed a tattoo for anyone. Flowers are what’s in now, right?”

“Who says I haven’t?”

“Have you?”

“Just one,” Jamie flips her pencil over and begins to rapidly erase before brushing the shavings away. “And for the record it _was_ flowers. It was more minimalist than anything. Just a splash of colour to it.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“You lookin’ for a tattoo design? I would have to charge you, m’afraid.”

“No, no. Needles and I do not get along. Just a thought. I don’t mean to bother you.”

“You are the farthest thing from a bother, Dani. Honestly. I probably should focus on this, though.”

“Absolutely. Do you want music on or something?” Dani rolls her eyes when Jamie lets out an almost inaudible _as long as it’s not bubblegum pop we should be fine,_ followed by a _whoops I’ve probably just insulted everything in your music library._

Dani shuffles an 80s punk rock playlist and Jamie gives her a pleased nod of the head. Dani can’t hide her smile and Jamie faintly hums along. 

“Keep smiling at me like that and we’re going to have a few problems, Poppins.” Jamie looks up briefly and Dani makes a shooing gesture with her hands. Jamie huffs and gets back to work, her fingers nimbly brushing over the etchings, shading as she goes along. 

Without thinking, she scratches her nose with her finger that was smudged, before returning her attention to the sketchbook. Dani snorts and Jamie gives her a sharp look. “What’s so funny?”

“You have a little something on yo— I’ll just get it.” Dani swiftly moves forward and brings her hand to Jamie’s face gently. She brushes her thumb across Jamie’s nose, getting rid of the mark. Dani rests her hand on Jamie’s cheek, patting gently. “All good.”

Dani kisses Jamie’s opposite cheek and Jamie can feel her breath hitch. Dani smiles at her warmly and returns to her position at the other end of the seat. She closes her eyes and hums. Jamie, taking the brief time she has without seeing eyes, lets her jaw drop. She feels like she’s on fire.

_I should just draw someone else so I can avoid this happening again because I’m fucked,_ Jamie thinks as she analyzes the freckles dotting Dani’s face. There’s no way that she can turn back now, no matter how hard she could try. _So. Unbelievably. Fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Owen and Hannah and gay panicking Jamie. Also may or may not have Flora and Miles.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr — damieclayton.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is late.
> 
> Jamie is fifteen minutes late. Well, in her own book at least. Dani has no idea that Jamie is stopping by the café. She figures, in a way, it’s easier to just drop by. Easier to take the situation completely in her control and get out of it as soon as possible with dignity and ease.
> 
> Those sentiments last until she almost slips on a patch of ice and rarely misses falling flat on her face right outside of the shop’s windows. She huffs and straightens her back, taking a deep breath before walking in the door. 

If there is one thing that Jamie hates more than admitting her feelings in times of pressure, it would be having to swallow her pride in times of admitting her feelings in times of pressure.

This was one of those moments, finding herself sitting in front of Owen in a cramped diner booth and twiddling her thumbs waiting for him to make any kind of response.

“Can you please stop being a twat and help me.”

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie.” Owen moved his glasses up his nose and laughed. He sounded  _ delighted _ and it pissed Jamie off more than she could fathom. “I adore that you having a crush somehow now qualifies as an ‘emergency situation.’”

“Stop harassing, dear. This is clearly big for her.” Hannah sighed as she approached from the counter.

“Yes, I know,” Owen stretched his arms across the table and grabbed Jamie’s hands. She went to pull away but his grip was tight. “Why don’t you tell us about her a bit, yeah? Talking about it could help you out.”

“Fuck, I don’t know where to start.” Jamie scrunched her nose and bounced her leg gently. “I mean, she’s absolutely lovely from what I’ve gotten to know of her. Then again, I spent like one night in her company and it was mostly in silence and staring at her face like an absolute creep.”

Owen snorted and Hannah shoved his arm. “Keep going, Jamie. Ignore him.”

“Well, she has a beautiful smile, laugh, eyes. She is honestly the easiest person to get along with. She’s maddeningly endearing. Dani could tell me the same story fifty times in a row and I would never tire of hearing her voice. She’s just, I dunno, gentle? Does that make sense?”

“No need to rush your thoughts. The more you get to know her and if your little crush persists, your words will only get more jumbled. Take it from us, dear.”

“Well, Jamie,” Owen drawls, taking a long sip from the mug sitting in front of him. He points to his chest. “Next time you see her, if you’re gonna make a fool of yourself, make sure that all of your words come from the art.”

-

Jamie is late.

Jamie is fifteen minutes late. Well, in her  _ own _ book at least. Dani has no idea that Jamie is stopping by the café. She figures, in a way, it’s easier to just drop by. Easier to take the situation completely in her control and get out of it as soon as possible with dignity and ease.

Those sentiments last until she almost slips on a patch of ice and rarely misses falling flat on her face right outside of the shop’s windows. She huffs and straightens her back, taking a deep breath before walking in the door. 

There is an ungodly amount of hustling and bustling, and she’s sure that her brain is going to combust watching people coming from all points of the room. There’s some girl behind the counter that Jamie faintly recognizes from a course she took in the previous semester. Dani, however, seems to be nowhere to be found.

Those were her suspicions until she heard a giggle cut through the room like a knife. Her eyes snapped to the sound and saw Dani sitting at a table with two small children, a young girl and boy. Her eyes were sparkling and her hands were going wild, presumably colouring.

She looked up, and upon noticing Jamie’s arrival, waved her over. Jamie shook her head and Dani cocked an eyebrow. Jamie grumbled and made her way to the table. Dani smiled triumphantly and set her crayon down. 

“Hi there.” Dani lightly offered. Jamie found herself stuffing her hands into her coat pockets and nodding in response. The two children snapped their attention to her and Jamie felt herself shrinking under their gazes.

“Miss Clayton, is this your artist friend?” The girl asked, pointing boldly at Jamie.

“Artist friend?” Jamie snorted and bent down to the girl's level. “Right, that would be me. Most of my friends call me Jamie, though.”

“Flora. Pleased to meet you.” The girl,  _ Flora,  _ stuck her hand out and Jamie shook it carefully.

“I’m Miles,” the boy offered. “Flora’s brother.”

“Great to meet you both. You seem to be better company than that one over there.” Jamie gestured to Dani with her thumb and the kids laughed, turning their attention back to the colouring sheets in front of them.

Jamie made her way over to Dani, pulling a chair over to sit down. She took her coat and bag off, followed by the hat on her head. Dani smiled and patted smoothed down Jamie’s hair.

“Damn, that bad of a hair day?”

“No, just your hat made everything all frizzy,” Dani reassured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Jamie’s ear. “All better.”

Jamie blinked slowly and grabbed the sheet and crayon from Dani. “Can’t colour in the lines huh, Poppins?”

“Shut up.” Dani blushed furiously and nudged Jamie’s knee with her own.

“Just kiddin.’”

Jamie sat colouring quietly, listening to Dani interact with the two kids. They shot up to the front counter after hearing Dani’s offer of free hot chocolate. 

“What’d you end up getting?” Dani asked, resting her head against her hand. She handed Jamie a green crayon.

“What d’ya mean?”

“On the project. What did you get?”

“I came here to give you a copy, actually. M’afraid the original is still out of my hands for now.”

“Why’s that? Still being graded?”

“No,” Jamie begins slowly, taking a few seconds to shade green onto the page. “They uh, actually still have it for a small exhibition. They offered me a few weeks in the campus gallery.”

“Holy shit that’s amazing, Jamie.” Dani grabs Jamie’s arm and smiles widely. “When will it go up?”

“Monday.”

“Can I see it?” Dani frowns when Jamie lets out a small laugh.

“You’re gonna see the copy.”

“Seeing it in a gallery is different though, Jamie.”

“‘Spose we can make that happen. Reckon I can sneak you in for a private showing if you’d like that. How’s Sunday night sound?”

Dani’s enthusiastic nodding is cut short by Flora and Miles barreling back to the table, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. “One for Miss Clayton, two for us, and another for Jamie.”

“One for me, huh?” Jamie manages to get a polite  _ thank you _ out before turning back to Dani. 

“Might’ve put in a little word when you were  _ very _ focused on colouring that dog. You did a great job, by the way.”

“Have to admit,” Jamie whispers, leaning closer to Dani’s ear. “It’s reassuring to receive a hot chocolate being delivered over when you are still at the table.”

“Why’s that?” Dani’s amused smile is hard to miss. Jamie takes a swig of the drink before tapping her finger against the tip of Dani’s nose.

“‘Cause it’s guaranteed you didn’t make it.”


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jamie this is—”
> 
> “Proper dreadful?”
> 
> “I was going to say incredible,” Dani turned back to her and smiled, blinking back tears in her eyes. “And, not the one I was given a copy of.”

By the time Sunday rolls around, Jamie is sure that she is making a mistake.

It would have been so undeniably simple to have lied about the gallery show. She could have just passed the copy she made as her own to Dani.  _ She wouldn’t have even known the fucking difference. _

So as her watch hands met at nine o’clock and she was struggling to find Dani’s building, she was sure that she was making a mistake. That was until she saw a door opening out of the corner of her eye. A door opening in the  _ opposite  _ direction from which she already came.

Dani popped her upper body out and threw her arms in the air, waving at Jamie. She quickly made her way over, focusing on the snow crunching under her shoes. 

“Hi there.” Dani smiled, sliding out of the doorway. Jamie said a quick  _ hello,  _ laughing lightly as Dani frantically adjusted the scarf around her neck. Jamie rubbed her hands together and patted them against her side.

“Did you not bring gloves?” Dani’s eyes widened and she shot forward, enveloping Jamie’s hands in her own. Jamie felt her face flush. “I can run back up to my room and grab some, Jamie.”

“S’fine, really. I’ve been in colder situations, Poppins.” Dani frowns at that and rubs Jamie’s hands gently before taking her own gloves off and stuffing them in her pocket. Jamie tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes.

“We’ll just be cold together then, yeah? I’m sure that my hand holding yours will provide some kind of warmth.” Dani reasons, a shy smile on her face. 

“Poppins, you  _ flirt.” _

They made their way over to the building that housed the gallery, hand-in-hand. Jamie was freezing, but between the combination of Dani gently brushing her thumb over her knuckles and  _ also _ Dani looking at her with such a soft expression, cheeks tinted red from the cold, Jamie was warm. 

They ended up at the building a short time later. Dani reached for the door with her free hand, trying to pull it open. It didn’t budge.

“It’s a push door, Dani.” 

Dani bowed her head and tried pushing the door to no avail. “Just fuckin’ with ya. Gotta grab the key.” Jamie bent over in a fit of laughter and Dani punched her arm with her free hand. Jamie rummaged through her pockets, gently squeezing Dani’s hand.

“‘Ere we go.” She held the key triumphantly and quickly unlocked the door. She untangled her hand from Dani’s, resting it on the small of her back, and gently guided her through the door.

“This place is huge.” Dani gawked, eyes tracing the room. 

“Yeah, and we haven’t even made it to the gallery yet.” Jamie grabbed her hand again, tugging her along carefully. “It’s just around the corner over here. C’mon then.”

Jamie led her to the door and swiftly pushed it open. She threw her hand to the wall, struggling to find the light switch. “This one isn’t locked?”

“Nah,” Jamie snorted, finding the switch and bringing light to the room. “What’s there to steal? Amature university artwork? Yeah right.”

Dani dropped Jamie’s hand and instantly began to view the work scattered around the walls. Jamie bounced on her heels and cleared her throat. “Might wanna make this escapade quick before campus security sends us off to the slammer. Don’t really want to relive those days tonight.”

“They would do that?” Dani asked quietly, finding Jamie’s eyes. She did not comment on the last part of Jamie’s sentence.

“Dunno, don’t want to find out.” Jamie nodded her head to the opposite side of the room and began to walk over, Dani close behind.

Jamie stopped in front of the piece, hands finding themselves back in her pockets. 

Dani’s eyes widened and she got close to the artwork. 

“Jamie this is—”

“Proper dreadful?”

“I was going to say incredible,” Dani turned back to her and smiled, blinking back tears in her eyes. “ _ And,  _ not the one I was given a copy of.”

“I liked that one better. The one that I gave you,” Jamie admitted softly. Dani rested her hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “This one, well, this one was a pencil sketch in the back of a shitty car. No offense and all. The backseat was quite comfortable.”

“None taken.”

“But the one I gave you. That, that one was something I don’t think I ever would have submitted, guidelines or not. I told you that I was a watercolour gal, and even that couldn’t do you justice, Dani.”

“What do you mean?” Dani moved her hand to Jamie’s cheek and the brunette sighed at the contact.

“S’just nothing can do you justice. You are the definition of colour, of light, of art itself. You should have seen me trying to mix my paint to get your eye colour down pat. It was really fucking hard, you know.” 

Dani laughed and Jamie ran a thumb under her eye, catching a tear. “I’m not that impressive.”

“You are, really,” Jamie leveled, meeting Dani’s eyes. “Don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like you, Dani Clayton. Hell, don’t think I would have ever wanted to meet anyone quite like you.”

“Jamie—”

“I had a rough time growin’ up and all. Promise I won’t get into it, but trying to find people to fall back on was practically impossible. Did end up finding a few when I was eighteen. They took me in, helped me get on my feet a bit, helped me get here. What I’m tryin’ to say is that it’s hard for me to get on with people, ‘specially those who are bubbly and sunny. But you, you were an exception for some fucking reason.”

“A good exception?” Another hand resting on Jamie’s face.

“The best.” Jamie’s breath hitched when Dani moved a step closer.

“Jamie?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I’d be fine with that, yeah.”

Dani’s lips met Jamie’s gently, so  _ fucking _ gently, and Jamie was sure that she was going to explode. Jamie’s hands rested on Dani’s arms and Dani pulled away, leaning her forehead against Jamie’s.

“Can we do this again? Not the possible breaking and entering, but going out. Like on a date?”

“You askin’ me out, Poppins?”

“I think so. If, if uhm— You know, if that’s something you’re interested in?”

“I’d like that.”

“I get out of work at six on Tuesday if you would want to meet me at the cafe? We can head into town and catch a movie, maybe get dinner?”

“Sounds like a dream.” Jamie kissed Dani’s cheek before gesturing to the exit. “We should probably head out. My roommate is out for the night if you want to head over to mine?”

“Easy, cowboy.” Dani laughed and patted Jamie’s shoulder.

“Christ, I meant to talk and just hang out.”

“I know,  _ just fuckin’ with ya.”  _ Dani gave a pisspoor attempt at Jamie’s accent before bursting into a fit of giggles herself. 

“Gonna be the death of me, Poppins.” 

“In more ways than one, apparently.”

Jamie grabbed Dani’s hand and tugged her to the door. “Looks like it’s starting to snow again, so we should get a move on.”

They found themselves laughing quietly, stumbling out of the room and through the front doors. “Just gotta lock up and we’ll be off.”

“Hey, Jamie?”

“Yeah?”

“For the record, I like the one you gave me better, too. I would return the favour and try to draw you, but I’m just as bad at drawing as I am with making tea and coffee.”

“Noticed that, yeah. Those two kids did a better job at colouring in the lines than you.”

“I’ll repay you, promise.”

“Already have.”

“How so?”

“Takin’ a chance on me. That’s more than I could ask for.”

They stopped walking in the middle of the pavement, eyes finding each other. Dani, Jamie notes, looks stunning. Looks ethereal as fluffy flakes fall delicately around. Her cheeks and nose tinted red, her blue eyes twinkling.

“You were really the luck of the  _ draw  _ for me.”

“Dani.”

“My liking for you is really  _ sketched _ in stone. Seems like you know the way to my  _ art.” _

“Keep up with that an’ I’ll be cancelling our date.” Dani lets a loud laugh escape her lips and grips onto Jamie’s arm.

  
That is a sound that Jamie doesn’t think she’ll tire of hearing.  _ This,  _ this feeling of wonder and happiness and delight, is something Jamie will never tire of feeling. And she knows deep down that Dani would never let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr (damieclayton). 
> 
> [perhaps i’ll make an epilogue]  
> [update: epilogue is happening laid ease]


End file.
